The National Dex Wiki:Staff Requirements
This is the page listing requirements that users must meet in order to become a Staff Member, requirements to vote on Staff, and how to fill out the form correctly. Rules and Regulations Upon your request, it will be discussed among community members for a period of two weeks. After the time has expired, the user's request will be reviewed and a discussion may be held between all active administrators. If the request is denied, you are prohibited from requesting staff rights for thirty days. And remember, when voting or requesting rights, your signature must have a link to your userpage and talkpage. In the event that a staff member is being unruly or breaking the rules, a request for their demotion may be placed below in the Requests for demotion header. The same voting rules apply for this as well. The vote totals required for their demotion remain the same as those for promotions as well. When you add a comment or a vote, please do not use word bubbles, as the numbering will get messed up. If word bubbles are used, it will have the template coding removed to regular coding and the unsigned template will be used in place of a signature. Users, as long as they meet the following requirements, may be nominated for Staff positions. Users may self-nominate, but do so with discretion. Requirements for Voting In order to vote, users: # Must have had their account for a minimum of two weeks. # Must provide a reason for your vote. # Must not have a recent ban history on the wiki. # Must have a minimum of 5 Mainspace edits. Your vote must not be biased or be for petty reasons. You may remove your vote while the nomination period is still open: once the candidate has sufficient votes for consideration or rejection, votes may not be removed. Removing votes of other users is prohibited and will result in the user losing their right to vote for a period of 90 days. Requirements for Discussion Moderators In order to be nominated, or self-nominate, for the position of Discussion Moderator, users: # Must have had their account for a minimum of two weeks. # Should not have a recent ban history. # Must edit the Mainspace regularly. Requirements for Chat Moderators In order to be nominated, or self-nominate, for the position of Chat Moderator, users: # Must have had their account for a minimum of two weeks. # Should not have a recent ban history. # Must edit the Mainspace regularly. Requirements for Rollback In order to be nominated, or self-nominate, for the position of Rollback, users: # Must have had their account for a minimum of four weeks. # Should not have a recent ban history. # Must have a minimum of 100 Mainspace edits. Requirements for Administrator In order to be nominated, or self-nominate, for the position of Administrator, users: # Must have held the rank of Rollback for a minimum of four weeks. # Must not have a recent ban history. # Must have a minimum of 250 Mainspace edits. Requirements for Bureaucrat In order to be nominated, or self-nominate, for the position of Bureaucrat, users: # Must have held the rank of Administrator for a minimum of three months. # Must not have a recent ban history. # Must have a minimum of 500 Mainspace edits. Voting When voting, remember: *Supports count as +1 *Neutrals count as 0 *Opposes count as -1 Layout Please use the following layout when nominating or self-nominating on the request page. Username (rank) Explanation of why this user should be promoted or demoted. Support Neutral Oppose If you have read all of the above, and meet the requirements, you may vote and/or fill out the requests page.